


船医们的幸福理论

by PhotonTiaL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: cp微路罗+马艾。艾斯存活if，虽然没怎么提。其实只是马尔科+罗+乔巴的船医交流（吐槽）大会
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14





	船医们的幸福理论

+

说实在的，海贼是一门死亡率颇高的职业。不仅因为他们常年处在打斗争端之中，也因为缺乏必要的医学常识。毕竟，正经人家的医生谁去当海贼啊？？？对很多海贼团伙来说，厨师不能没有，但医生确实可以没有。受伤是战斗的证明，简单处理一下，能扛过去的才是响当当的汉子，扛不过去是大海不赏饭吃。真有怕死之辈要去看医生的，反正有钱又有枪，随便在哪上岸强占一个诊所就好。这样一来，除去特拉法尔加这个主动出海的异类，许多海贼团初期是没有医生的。后来随着基业逐渐做大，或者船长战略眼光惊人，才能骗到一两个医生。

“嗯？我呀，”马尔科被乔巴问到这个问题的时候，无奈地笑了，“其实我一开始就不是船医。自从吃了不死鸟果实之后，船上任谁受伤生病都来找我，即使解释说治愈火焰对其他人没那么大作用也听不进去。后来就干脆了解了不少急救措施，一不小心就成了专职医生。”年龄带来的沉稳气质十分令人安心，“怎么说也是个队长，要回应他们的期待才行啊。”

“好辛苦呀！”乔巴瞪大了眼睛，有些不好意思地说，“我是被路飞拉上船的来着……虽然之前就学过一些，但是很担心自己能不能帮到大家。”——其实路飞当时根本不知道他是医生，但是乔巴不准备告诉别人——驯鹿也有自己的小骄傲嘛，“特拉仔你呢？”

“我不是船医，我只是最低限度地保证那些蠢货没把自己玩死而已。”罗扶着额头。其实潜水艇里二十号人，一大半的命都是罗医生救的，但他自己不说谁也不知道。

“路飞说特拉仔船上有个很厉害的手术室！”乔巴努力回忆着，“里面有闪闪的灯和哔哩哔哩的屏幕和卜灵卜灵的器材！”

——确实是很符合草帽当家的描述风格，罗托着腮想。手术室是一开始就有的，但器材都是他在航行途中慢慢攒的。明明出航的时候决定要做海贼了，结果还是放不下老本行。“个人兴趣而已。乔巴当家的想来参观可以，”看着小小驯鹿水汪汪的大眼睛，罗控制不住自己毛绒控的本质，“但不要告诉你们团其他人。”不然他担心那些家伙会把他手术室拆了。

“太感谢了！”乔巴开心地大呼。

“特拉仔，我也可以参观吗？”马尔科问。

听到白团前辈被草帽团带跑偏了一起叫他外号，罗心里咯噔一下。恐怕以后新世界里没有死亡外科医生特拉法尔加·罗，只有特拉仔。名字长怪他吗？早知道他就先给自己起个好念的别称——等等这不是又跟着草帽当家的思路走了吗！

“没问题。”罗冷静地回答，把吐槽憋在心里。

+

你们治过最麻烦的病人是谁？

“还挺多的，”马尔科实话实话，“因为老爹旗下什么样的人都有，各种身体构造完全异于常人的能力者。但最麻烦的应该是老爹本人，仗着自己年纪大不听医嘱胡乱喝酒。”

“对对！索隆也是的！”乔巴的蹄子都叉到腰上，“上药的时候乖得跟什么似的，一出视线外就开始喝！我怀疑他的肝和路飞的胃一样是特化的！”

“这个简单，”特拉法尔加耸耸肩，“喝酒不健康。我船上没有酒，只有医用酒精。”

船长权力就是好。乔巴崇拜地看着他，但是免不得补充，“没用的，索隆是那种，别说医用酒精了，机油他都能喝。”

“再就是憋着不承认自己受伤的家伙，”马尔科继续说，“战斗的时候从来不跑，硬抗伤害，回头还死活不愿意说。”好几次他在半夜的甲板上抓到艾斯偷偷蹲着，扯开衣服必定又添了伤。用普通药物他是不会乖乖听话的，马尔科只能用蓝色的火焰包裹着，按住嘴硬的年轻人。明明自己也是火，却偷偷痴迷于他的治疗火焰，马尔科也没有故意点破。倒不如说他还挺高兴年轻人能学会依赖。

“我倒没怎么遇到这种，”乔巴想了想，“只是路飞总在冲出去之后把自己整得半死不活——虽然我不担心他会死啦，但总是会被吓到……所以我一直在努力修炼，无论发生了什么都要把他们治好！”

路飞么……说实话治疗他也算是罗行医生涯中十分棘手的一次。被岩浆那样击中，心智也彻底崩溃的病人，罗没把握他能抗过来。该说是上天眷顾还是身体素质太好，即使全身缠满了绷带，醒过来后竟还有力气大闹一场，让罗松了一口气，甚至无所谓他有没有好好听医嘱静养——这家伙死不了。罗想着，草帽的生命力顽强得像地狱本身，十辈子也烧不尽的熊熊烈火。

+

不上贼船的话会去做什么？

“我已经到了不会考虑如果的年纪了。”马尔科笑着说，“现在回头看，年轻时也不是没有想过学医术。照顾好船员，老爹在乎的人，自己在乎的人，职业都是次要的。”

“嗯……除了草帽团也许我没有别的地方可以做医生的说……”乔巴不好意思地笑笑，“对不起，没有上船的生活简直无法想象呢。”

“杀手。”罗斩钉截铁地回答。

——明明你才是唯一当过正经医生的家伙吧？

-fin-


End file.
